


Liveshow

by randomfandomimagine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Imagines, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Dan is in the middle of a liveshow when Y/N randomly decides to be loud on the other room and distracts him. Until she ends up joining him, with unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

For fuck’s sake. Y/N was being so loud in the other room, she was probably playing a game and having a rage fest because of it. Or fangirling about something. One thing or the other. Maybe even both, something to do with feels.

But since I was in the middle of a liveshow and couldn’t exactly do much at that moment, I resolved to just roll my eyes and grin at the camera with a resigned chuckle.

“Y/N is being so noisy” It was kind of distracting to hear her, even if I tried to focus on the people on the chat. “Rude…”

I grinned and held a finger up while I quietly listened to her. At that very moment, she was squeaking and then shouting some gibberish.

“Oh, yeah” I laughed in amusement. “Typical Y/N”

I briefly glanced over to the screen and read some comments, trying to read something out loud and maybe reply to something. But just then Y/N loudly hit something repeatedly and made me lose my focus again.

“I’m just gonna text her” I shook my head as I grabbed my phone. “At least she didn’t ally with Phil this time”

They knew Phil and Y/N would sometimes purposely ruin my liveshows by being rambunctious little shits. It was a thing we had going on, sometimes I would mess with them while they’re in the middle of a liveshow as well.

“Sup, Y/N?” I said out loud as I typed the words to text her. “Can you not? Trying to do some bants with the lads”

Then I hit send and looked up to the screen again. Everyone was going crazy about my friend, so many comments about her. I chuckled at the sight.

“’Please bring Y/N’” I read out loud. “’Tell her to come’, ‘ask her to join in!’”

I was about to reply to all that and tell the viewers that she wouldn’t feel like it and I didn’t want to bother her really. But then my door swung open and when I turned around, I saw her standing there.

“I didn’t even mean to be loud, I’m sorry!” My friend seemed so worried that she had pissed me off by accident. “I just got so angry playing!”

I didn’t get why, since she would purposely piss me off on a daily basis. So I laughed out loud, deeply enjoying her face expression.

“What were you playing anyway?” I asked her in a high-pitched voice as she came in.

“Witcher 2!” Y/N exclaimed angrily. “The controls get on my nerves sometimes and it’s infuriating”

I just chuckled and motioned to the screen and webcam as I still looked at her.

“Well, join me if you’d like” Then I turned around as soon as she walked closer and sat at the edge of the bed next to my chair.

“Okay…” She quietly said, standing there with her hands restlessly laying on her lap.

“In case any of you guys don’t know, this is my friend Y/N!” I happily announced. “She’s appeared in some of mine and Phil’s video, you surely remember her”

When I took my eyes away from the webcam to look at her, I noticed how she was fidgeting, bouncing her leg or fiddling with her own fingers.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…” She kept mumbling to herself, so low that I could barely even hear.

“Are you actually nervous?” I asked her, grinning in amusement.

To cheer her up, I messed up her hair fondly seeing as it was taking her a bit to answer.

“I’m so afraid I’m going to embarrass myself on the internet” She told me in a whisper, to which I rolled my eyes.

“Fuck’s sake, Y/N” I placed a playful hand on her shoulder, softly shaking her around. “You’re talking to me about getting embarrassed on the internet?”

Relaxing a bit, she finally chuckled.

“Right, sorry” Y/N kept nibbling on her bottom lip. “It’s just we’re live and can’t really edit it out”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine” I had fallen off chairs on liveshows and so many other crap, it was embarrassing but not the end of the world. “Let’s answer some q’s, shall we?”

Y/N sent a determined head nod my way, to which I friendly winked an eye to her.

“How did you meet?” I read a question that was being asked in the chat and started laughing.

I had forgotten how contagious my laughter was for her until the moment she chuckled and it developed into a more natural and relaxed guffaw as well.

“Okay… tell them, Dan” She encouraged me.

“Right, so…” I grinned widely and looked at the webcam. “You all know I’m literally the most awkward person in the world, right?”

Y/N then chuckled again and hid her face on her hands as she began having a mild laugh attack. She was definitely thinking back to that moment, and I didn’t blame her. It was so stupidly awkward and cringe worthy.

“It was awful” She whined in between chuckles.

“I swear it was like in a bloody cheap romance movie or something” I started to say, licking my lips absently. “Since I’m so big and wasn’t looking where I was going, I bumped into her”

“Which is strange, seeing as he never leaves the house” Y/N was definitely feeling more comfortable, because she was straight up roasting me.

“Rude” I quickly muttered before I kept narrating. “And of course, I knocked Y/N onto the floor”

The both of us just started laughing.

“You major nerd”

“And so” I continued, merely acknowledging her loving insult by glancing at her for a second before I set my eyes back on the webcam. “I of course freaked the fuck out”

“You should have seen his face!” By that point, Y/N was almost crying from laughter. Her voice was high-pitched as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “And I wasn’t even angry or anything”

“Oh, but I felt terrible” I assured, nodding vehemently. “So I apologized non- stop and pulled her up, asking if she was okay, and still saying ‘sorry’ like a bloody parrot”

“Dan… he-he” Y/N wanted to add something, but was laughing too hard to form any coherent words.

“But yeah, we introduced ourselves and that’s how we meet”

“The nerd offered to buy me a drink or something to make it up for me since he was feeling so bad about it!”

“Moving on” I chuckled, reading the chat.

Everyone was commenting about our story. Saying it was hilarious, adorable or very silly. The three of those options were correct.

“What music have you been listening to recently?” I read a comment out loud, but couldn’t get the username since it got lost in the ocean of comments in the chat.

“A lot of videogames soundtracks, actually” Y/N replied, comfortably leaning on the bed as she recovered from her laugh attack. “Mainly Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts and Undertale”

“Same” I sweetly grinned at her.

“What about you, Dan?” She smiled back at me. “Anything else?”

“Muse, actually” I told her, turning back to them and looking into the webcam as if it were obvious. “The last album is brilliant”

Someone had made the mistake of bringing Muse up in the chat, and so I was rambling and fangirl about it for a while.

However, something made me stop. I felt something touching my hair very lightly, almost in an unnoticeable way. I then heard a muffled chuckle and before I even turned around I knew it was Y/N.

“What…?” I began saying, when I saw her giggling.

“I’m sorry!” Y/N whined between fits of laughter. “I started to mess up your hair, but I didn’t really want to upset you and…”

“What’s even happening?” I laughed a little, observing her in amusement.

“I just…” She was just having another laugh attack, which I found adorable since she provoked it herself. “I just stroked your hair carefully with one single finger and it was hilarious”

I couldn’t help but to laugh a little as she completely lost it and burst out in loud guffaws of laughter. She got so silly and giggly sometimes.

“Please don’t tickle me” She begged me as she wiped her eyes from more laugh tears. “I didn’t even do anything”

She knew me really well. Whenever she jokingly annoyed me I would retaliate by tickling her. And it was hilarious because Y/N was extremely ticklish.

“You can’t tell me what to do” I replied coolly with a shrug, starting to tickle her immediately.

“No!” She hid her face on my shoulder and squirmed around as I laughed evilly and kept poking her sides. “Stop it!”

It was even funnier because she started talking in a high-pitched voice and acting like an adorable puppy or something.

“Danny!” Y/N held on to my hands to try and stop me, but failed miserably.

“Do not touch my hair!” I tried to appear serious for comical purposes even if I couldn’t keep a straight face and began laughing so much I had to stop.

Just on time, though, because when she started squeaking I knew she was on the verge of breaking down. It wouldn’t be the first time that Y/N would throw herself to the floor and softly laugh as she recovered from the tickles.

Instead, she just kept leaning on my shoulder, breathing heavily and still giggling softly.

“Daaaaan” Y/N said with a high-pitched voice, trying to tell me off.

But it just caused a genuine guffaw of laughter from me. When she looked up at me with a cute pout I couldn’t help myself.

“You’re so adorable” I couldn’t hold back the urge to hug her tight and kiss her in the cheek.

It was like when you see a kitty or a puppy, get cuteness overload, and actually implode. Just that with a person who happened to be one of my best friends.

But then I actually realized what I had just done. The fact that I had been so affectionate to wrap her in my arms, bring her closer to me and actually kiss her. I had just kissed Y/N, oh my God!

“Um…” I mumbled in awe, not knowing how to act anymore.

“Did you just kiss me, Dan?”

My stomach squirmed even more and my eyes opened wide when I remembered something. We were still live, and everyone on the internet had just witnessed that horrible embarrassing and intimate moment.

I immediately let go of Y/N and threw myself to the computer like my life depended on it.

“Thanks for hanging out with me guys, see you soon!” I panicked as I ended the liveshow and recovered from the ten heart attacks I was going through.

“So you think I’m adorable, huh?”

“Shut up”


	2. Callback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Y/N must face what happened last time and understand their own feelings before they act about it.

The silence was killing me. But what was even worse than the torture of the emptiness that filled the room was the fact that Y/N’s eyes wouldn’t leave me.

For fuck’s safe, I was probably blushing like a teenage girl!

“Can you stop staring at me?” After a long pause, I finally gathered up the courage to speak up.

I cautiously glanced at her and saw something that warmed my heart and deeply embarrassed me at the same time. The way Y/N was looking at me.

My friend was looking at me like I was the sky during the night, filled with the beautiful stars that light it all up. Like I was the most wonderful thing in the world. I could read her mind at that moment, and I knew how adorable she thought I was.

“Why are you so shy all of a sudden, Dan?” That bloody smug smirk plastered on her soft lips was so attractive that it soothed my anger.

And I was determined to keep on seething until the embarrassment eventually disappeared, but she was making it hard for me.

“I just kissed you in front of the whole world and expressed how adorable I think you are!”

“Could be worse” My friend wiggled her eyebrows, making a dramatic pause. “You could have kissed me in the lips”

“That’s enough” My whole face exploded in an obvious flush, so I immediately stood up.

I was already halfway to the door when she held my hand. Not my arm, not my wrist, not my shirt. My hand.

It took all the self-control within me not to intertwine my fingers with hers. Even though I never had the conscious thought that it was what I wanted to do until her hand held mine.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to actually harass you” Her playful and smug tone finally faded away to be substituted with an apologetic and gentle one. “I just found it so endearing that I couldn’t help but to tease you a bit”

There it was again, the silence and the stare. Even if knew any hints of playfulness left the environment, and there was only room for fondness.

It made me uncomfortable to admit my feelings, even to myself, so I rushed to pipe up and break the silence.

“It’s your fault anyway” I didn’t even know what I was saying anymore, all I could think about was the feeling of her hand against mine, and it was too distracting.

“For being adorable?” When Y/N friendly raised her eyebrows, I finally relaxed.

We had been friends long enough to understand non-verbal language, and I knew her demeanor was her way of telling me it was all okay. I didn’t need to feel ashamed for what I had done, because she had enjoyed it.

Another pause. But at least this one was comfortable, it didn’t suffocate me.

We looked at our joined hands, and it was her who intertwined her fingers with mine.

“Let’s talk about it then” Her lips beautifully curled up in a grin that I couldn’t resist.

I nodded quietly and followed her as she gently tugged at my arm, swinging our hands as we went to sit down in my bed together.

I looked at her, knowing I was giving her the same look she gave me before. One full of love and adoration, with fondness and tenderness. Just then did I find myself wondering in which way.

“Do you… do you have a crush on me?”

“I don’t know…”

“Just answer the question, Dan: yes or no. I won’t get mad or anything”

“I honestly don’t know!”

“Then we’re screwed” She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder and hiding her face in my collarbone. Her hand never left mine. “Because I don’t either”

“Well shit” Even though my heart was racing and thumping against my chest, I preferred to pretend like her response didn’t affect me that much.

Just play it cool. She might like you back… but you don’t even know if you like her in the first place, you twat!

“Phil was right…” Y/N uttered absently, heaving a content sigh.

“I’m not gonna be the one to tell him, though” I chuckled, making her let out a hearted guffaw that was music to my ears.

Every time Y/N laughed that adorable and contagious laughter of hers, a precious puppy was born.

But yes, our friend Phil was definitely right. He was always saying how close we two were, even for best friends, that it was weird. We didn’t even know why people kept mistaking us for a couple, but now that I thought about it I could understand the missunderstandings.

Phil would walk in on us cuddling and watching a movie like we were lovers. Me holding Y/N close to me, absently playing with her hair while commenting on the movie. Her nuzzling her nose against my neck –which, for the first time in my life, wasn’t weird. Y/N was the only person in the world that could touch my neck and it didn’t feel like it was being invasive. Other than, maybe Phil –and sleepily answering me.

It wasn’t the first time that she fell asleep on my arms either. Or that I carried her to bed. All those things came so naturally to us…

I made her laugh because it was literally the most beautiful sound in the world. She insisted on spending more time with me because she missed me whenever we were away, despite of the fact that we lived in the same house.

Oh god, we were totally dating and we didn’t even know! We just thought of those things as innocent signs of platonic affection, but… what if they weren’t?

We were probably too close for too long. We probably spent way too much time together. We probably knew each other too well. We probably were developing a huge crush that we passed as a special friendship.

Why was that, there and then, the first time I actually felt butterflies in my stomach when I held her hand? We had done so many times before, playfully or absently, but we had.

Maybe it was the first time we consciously did it.

Before I could either eat my head or convince myself that my feelings for her weren’t just purely fraternal, I felt her lips caressing my cheek ever so gently.

“What…?” I slowly looked over to her, wondering how long was I quiet for. “What was that for?”

Y/N shrugged and looked down, apparently calm. But she was blushing, and she then giggled in an adorable way.

“Just testing something out” Was her timid response.

“You missed” I perked up before I could think twice. “My lips are down here”

Oh, how the tables had turned. Now I was the one to be all smug staring at her while she violently blushed, cute and embarrassed.

Stupid of me, I fell in my own trap. I found myself craving the touch of her lips, so I leaned in as fast as she did. Needless to say, it resulted in a giant flop.

Eager to kiss each other, we had flung ourselves to the other’s face. Too eagerly.

Instead of our mouths meeting, it was our noses which bumped into each other.

That was it, that was the definite cringe fest. I was already shutting my eyes tight, knowing that it was hard to fuck up worse. I could already see that event going deep into my memories, staying there etched in my brain until I eventually blocked that shit.

But I opened my eyes, pleasantly surprised, when Y/N laughed at our awkward and silly encounter. She found it cute and funny.

I smiled in relief, seeing as she didn’t think I was a total loser. And I actually chuckled along with her.

“Real smooth, Y/N” I teased her, trying to keep up that amazing mood.

“Me?!” She exclaimed, outraged even though she was laughing out loud. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“I’m gonna try it again” I announced, reluctantly letting go of her hand to gently hold her face instead. “And this time I’m gonna kiss you on the lips!”

My serious tone made her laugh even more, despite the fact that it wasn’t my intention. Truth was, Y/N had always been giggly anyway. All the more reason to give her a little push and keep her happy.

I gingerly pulled her face closer to mine, just as I tried to close the distance by leaning in myself. But just when I brushed her lips with mine, she smiled on my mouth and pulled away.

“Y/N!” It actually made me quite mad, because I had been so close to kiss her just to be snatched from the opportunity.

“Sorry, I’m sorry” She covered her face in an attempt to drown her laughter. “It just was hilarious, we were so sexy and serious and…”

“How do you expect us to find the truth if we don’t even kiss to test it?” I fondly chuckled as I observed her.

But I knew it would only get worse, develop into an actual laugh attack, unless I did something about it. And I was craving her lips too much to let that happen.

“Stop laughing, you nerd” I firmly settled my hands on her waist, taking a huge risk –yolo, right? –and attracting her towards me with as much passion as I could possibly gather.

She squeaked in surprise as our fronts touched.

When our lips finally met, I felt how I relaxed from a tense posture I didn’t even realize I was having. So did Y/N, who melted in our embrace.

If we had doubts before, any traces of those were soon gone. It was undeniable, unmistakable.

The heat that came over me, the butterflies intensifying inside my stomach, the desire to have her even closer despite our mouths being connected, the immense wave of affection that rushed through me as I thought of her.

I didn’t know how long we had been kissing for, I lost track of time because it felt so good to pull away. All I knew was that I needed to stop for oxygen, and she was breathing heavily as well when we broke away.

Almost as in a silent understanding, our foreheads rested against each other as we smiled. I dedicated her the sweetest and most loving grin I could do.

“Well, it’s definite” Y/N gently backed away to look into my eyes, shoving a tuft of her hair behind her ear. I had never seen her so… flirty. “I’ve got a crush on the meme lord”

This time it was me who laughed, not really expecting such sentence to come out of her mouth.

“Meme lord, huh?” I squeezed her sides mercilessly as I held on to her hips. “Is that way to call your boyfriend?”

I could see the shock in her eyes, which was what made me realize of the word I had just used.

Wow, Dan, you realize you like a girl and kiss her once and she’s suddenly your girlfriend? How more painfully awkward can this get?!

“I shall call my boyfriend whatever loving pet names I want” Came her witty remark, to my surprise. As though she was consenting, she was agreeing that she wanted us to be a couple now. Which was fine by me. “You dork”

Instead of it sounding like a loving insult, it sounded like an actual compliment from her lips. How could just one person hold so much adorableness?

Still taking her by the hips, I tried to swing her around to sit her in my lap because I just wanted to have her even closer. It was all in good fun, we were being playful and cute. Until I freaked the fuck out.

Y/N was not ready for me to sway her around, because she squeaked very loudly and held on to my neck for dear life.

“Oh my god!” I screamt at the top of my lungs, thanking whatever superior forces above that Phil wasn’t home to hear it. “Y/N!”

I was quick enough to move her onto the bed instead, because she would have heavily fallen to the floor otherwise. But I just basically threw her to the mattress in pure terror, in a frantic and completely unconscious movement.

“Are you okay?! Y/N, I’m sorry!! I didn’t mean to… oh God, I’m so sorry!!!”

I should have expected it, knowing this girl, but she curled over herself and started having a laughing fit. Much to my relief.

“You utter nerd” I softly slapped her in the leg as I recovered from a heart attack.

“Oh, Dan…” Y/N mumbled as her laughter slowly died down after a while. “Nice reflexes”

Realizing why I did that stupid thing in the first place, she took the initiative to sit in my lap herself. Once there, she hugged me and hid her face in my shoulder.

Hers were shaking with the remnants of the laughter that still made her giggle a little. But her arms around me were warm and comforting, reminding me that even with yet another fuck up, Y/N was all on board.

If my awkwardness didn’t make her uncomfortable and instead it made her laugh, I considered that a win.

“I feel so bad, though” I mumbled, still a little traumatized from almost accidentally killing my new girlfriend. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?”

“No, I fell in the bed perfectly fine” She said against my shirt, sending shivers down my spine since her breath filtered through the fabric and tickled my skin. “I’m fine, don’t worry”

“Are you sure?” I laughed a little, hurriedly wrapping my arms around her once I realized I should be reciprocating the embrace. “I feel like I need to buy you a drink to make up for it all”

“Nice callback, Danny” Y/N finally showed me her face, with a bright smile to light it up.

“I feel like I ruined the moment” I frowned, genuinely worried, making a face to correct myself. “Moments”

“No, you just made it more special” I could tell by her tone that she meant it, that she wasn’t just saying it to make me feel better.

“Aw” I amorously squeezed her against me, treasuring her touch and how she snuggled closer into me when I did.

I just held her, I hugged her tight.

I was hugging my actual girlfriend, who moments before was my closest friend who happened to be a girl.

What even had just happened?!


End file.
